A l'hôpital psychiatrique de Sunnydale
by Nelja
Summary: Fic située entre les saisons 6 et 7, spoilers et nombreuses références sur toutes les saisons sauf la 7. Buffy s'infiltre dans l'hôpital psychiatrique de Sunnydale pour une mystérieuse affaire de meurtres en série, cela lui rappellera de mauvais souvenirs


_Cette fanfic se passe entre la saison 6 et la saison 7, et contient des spoilers pour toutes les saisons 1 à 6, avec de nombreuses références plus ou moins discrètes à certains de leurs épisodes. Parce que de nombreux personnages d'épisode ont dû finir à l'hôpital psychiatrique... les pauvres._

_Buffy, ainsi qu'une bonne partie des personnages secondaires, sans compter l'univers, ne m'appartiennent pas : ils sont à Josh Whedon et Mutant Enemy. Monsieur Morse, Chantal Gosfeld, Juliet Lewis, monsieur Parker et James Welsh sont à moi, mais si quelqu'un les aime un peu et veut les prendre, aucun problème... (mais ça m'étonnerait :-) )_

* * *

"Ainsi, c'est vous qui vous présentez pour la place libre ? Pourriez-vous m'expliquer un peu vos motivations ?" 

"Eh bien, j'ai toujours rêvé de ce métier. Videuse à l'hôpital psychiatrique Elvis Presley de Sunnydale, c'est si... excitant, vous savez ? Bon, d'accord, je cherche juste n'importe quel job, et pour une fois que mes loisirs pouvaient me servir à quelque chose..."

"C'est vrai, que, ceinture noire de karaté... vous n'en avez pas l'air."

"Je peux casser une pile de briques à mains nues, si vous voulez être sûr."

"Non, c'est bon, je fais confiance à mes documents. Avez-vous d'autres motivations ?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais il me semble que j'ai toujours eu de bons contacts avec des gens étranges. J'ai fait mes études au lycée de Sunydale, vous savez !

"En effet, c'est significatif. Eh bien, je pense que votre dossier est parfait, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous donner quelques consignes sur le travail ici."

"Je vous écoute, docteur Morse."

"Tout d'abord, si vous voyez des gens tambouriner à la porte en assurant qu'ils ont vu des vampires, des loups-garous, des démons, des zombies, ou quoi que ce soit, reconduisez-les à la porte poliment mais fermement. Ces gens sont aussi sains d'esprit que vous et moi. Enfin moi, en tout cas. Quelle est votre opinion sur le sujet ?"

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"Les vampires, les loups-garous..."

"Oh. Ca existe. Pas l'ombre d'un doute."

"C'est bien. C'est de cet état d'esprit dont nous avons besoin pour créer une ambiance de sain rationalisme dans notre équipe. Surtout, ne les invitez pas à entrer, même si ce n'est que pour aller aux toilettes. Compris ?"

"Parfaitement compris."

"Bien. C'est le principal dont vous aurez besoin pour le travail, vous savez. Oh, par contre, si des gens viennent vous dire que les vampires, les loups-garous, etc, sont gentils et les aiment, il y a un couloir spécial pour eux. Le couloir bleu, au second étage. Il y a toujours des places pour ces gens-là."

"OK."

"Bon... je crois que par acquis de conscience, je vais aussi vous présenter les patients. On ne sait jamais, l'un d'entre eux pourrait causer des problèmes, lui aussi. Venez, ce sont les pièces du haut." Après avoir monté l'escalier, l'homme se mit à parcourir le couloir jaune. "Ici, il y a quatre personnes qui se prennent pour des hyènes la moitié du temps, et en ont une peur panique sinon. L'infirmière me dit qu'on peut discuter avec eux, mais dès qu'ils me voient, ils se mettent à hurler que je suis répugnant, que je ressemble à un proviseur..."

"C'est assez vrai, vous savez ?"

"Pardon ?"

"La partie sur le proviseur, je veux dire ! Vous n'êtes pas répugnant du tout ! Enfin, ça ne veut pas dire que je voudrais vous manger ou autre chose, en plus vous êtes vieux, mais... enfin bref. Vous avec une tête très proviseuresque et... respectable."

L'homme la regarda d'un air soupçonneux, mais décida finalement de continuer la visite. "Dans tout le couloir rose, ce sont des patients... je ne sais pas si vous savez, mais il y a eu une étrange épidémie mentale il y a un peu plus d'un an."

La nouvelle engagée fit la grimace. "Je vois."

"He bien, quand à l'hôpital, ils ont un patient qui va un peu moins mal, qui a l'air de s'être suffisamment habitué à son état pour ne pas avoir besoin de soins physiques constants, ils nous le confient. C'est un triste spectacle, et on ne peut à peu près rien faire pour eux. Surtout, ils ne faut pas leur donner d'objets pointus."

"Ils pourraient être agressifs ? Ou... se suicider ?"

"Non, ils pourraient croire que c'est leur repas de midi."

Ils continuèrent encore, passèrent devant quelques portes. "Là, on a un des membres d'une secte qui croient qu'ils invoquent des Grands Anciens."

"Mais, vous me disiez d'y croire : et si c'était vrai ?"

"Possible. Mais ils ont d'autant plus leur place ici. Il faut être taré pour invoquer un Grand Ancien. Ces choses vous détruisent un monde en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire "rôti de porc". Ah, et le prochain... il se prend pour le roi des Etats-Unis."

"Tiens, c'est... inhabituel."

"Vous pouvez le dire. Celui d'après est plus normal. Il pense juste que toutes les mantes religieuses vont l'attaquer et le violer."

"Et, euh, ça nécessite un séjour ici ? Ce n'est pas si grave, une phobie, si ?"

"Ca ne le serait pas, en effet, s'il n'avait pas autant de mal à distinguer les femmes des mantes religieuses. Je vous conseille donc de ne pas vous en approcher."

"Je n'en avais pas l'intention."

"C'est bien. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à vous mettre dans une cellule, vous aussi." La nouvelle videuse frissonna, et l'homme éclata d'un rire lourd. "Pardon. Une private joke dans l'équipe. Il faudra vous y habituer, tôt ou tard. On se dit souvent ça. Quand on refuse de faire des heures supplémentaires, par exemple."

"Je vois."

"Mais excusez-moi, l'heure de ma permanence au bureau va arriver. Je vous laisse avec notre infirmière," - il lui présenta rapidement une petite jeune fille aux cheveux châtains et au nez retroussé - "elle va vous montrer votre logement de fonction. Nous finirons la visite une autre fois."

"Je suis Chantal Gosfeld." dit la petite infirmière en lui tendant la main. "Enchantée de vous rencontrer."

"Buffy." répondit la jeune fille en serrant la main tendue. "Buffy Summers."

* * *

Buffy étala ses affaires sur le lit, remerciant le ciel que l'entrevue se soit passée sans encombre. A y réfléchir, elle devait surtout remercier Willow pour lui avoir faxé d'Angleterre des faux certificats parfaitement imités. 

"Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas fait ça quand je cherchais vraiment un travail ?" avait-elle demandé d'un air légèrement horrifié.

"Mais ça aurait été mal !" avait répondu Willow d'un air d'innocence outrée qui laissait totalement oublier le fait qu'elle avait essayé de détruire le monde quelques mois plus tôt.

En l'occurence, Buffy était plongée dans une enquête sur de mystérieuses disparitions à l'hôpital psychiatrique de Sunnydale, et les documents avaient été falsifiés à la vitesse de l'éclair.

En fait, les disparitions n'auraient pas été si mystérieuses que ça, et auraient même été considérées comme normales dans un hôpital, si lors d'un enterrement récent, un accident de cercueil n'avait pas révélé que le corps avait subi un traitement spécialisé. En l'occurence, très finement incisé pour le vider de son cerveau et de son coeur.

On en avait parlé aux actualités locales, et Dawn était venue chercher sa grande soeur, en avalant ses pop-corn, pour qu'elle puisse profiter des appétissants commentaires. Des recherches effectuées avec peine, sans Giles ni Willow, avaient montré que le taux de mortalité de l'hôpital en question avait beaucoup augmenté récemment.

La conclusion générale avait été qu'il s'agissait d'un boulot pour une tueuse. Que ce soit une affaire de secte maléfique, de démon qui essaie un nouveau régime alimentaire, ou des expériences du gouvernement, cela entrait dans son domaine d'expertise, avait dit Alex d'un ton encourageant.

Voilà pourquoi elle se retrouvait avec un travail que - hum - le monde entier lui aurait envié. Et un salaire, ce qui n'était pas un mal.

"Vous voulez m'accompagner finir la visite ?" demanda Chantal. "Ou vous préférez rester à vous installer ?"

"Bah, autant finir tout de suite !" s'exclama Buffy. "Comme ça, je serai au courant, si on peut dire."

L'infirmière hocha la tête d'un air sérieux et lui fit signe de la suivre.

* * *

"Au fait, si la patiente de cette chambre vous propose des bonbons, refusez. Elle a été admise ici après avoir essayé d'empoisonner tout un lycée, et même ne fréquenter que des adultes la calme un peu, vous êtes peut-être suffisamment jeune pour que ses instincts la reprennent, vous savez." 

"Oh. Je vois. Je pense en effet qu'elle ne serait pas contente de me voir."

"Et même si plus tard vous étiez présentées, je vous conseille en fait de ne jamais accepter aucune nourriture de sa part."

Contrairement à monsieur Morse, l'infirmière entrait dans les chambres, discutait un peu avec les patients, prenait des notes. Buffy ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder toutes les pièces d'un regard inquisiteur, cherchant si on n'y avait pas laissé trainer un coeur ou un cerveau.

Elle ne pensait pas que "Avez-vous un patient qui aurait montré des signes d'intérêt pour la collection d'organes internes ?" soit une bonne question à oser aux travailleurs locaux. Du moins, pas avant d'avoir acquis une certaine familiarité avec eux et avec le travail.

Chantal entrait chez les patients après avoir fait un bref résumé de leur état à Buffy, discutait un peu avec eux, mesurait leur pouls, leur tension et leur température et quelques autres points techniques dont Buffy n'avait jamais entendu parler, ou alors il y a très longtemps. La plupart avaient l'air tout à fait normaux, malgré les mots compliqués que Chantal utilisait pour les décrire.

Quelques chambres plus tard, Chantal annonça à Buffy. "Madame Juliet Lewis. Elle souffre de paranoïa. aiguë"

Elles entrèrent, pour trouver une vieille femme en train de tricoter sur son lit, qui les accueillit avec un cri étouffé. "Le démon est revenu ! Et il a amené un de ses comparses !"

"Bonjour, madame Lewis. Avez-vous bien dormi ?"

"Certainement pas ! J'ai fait de nombreux cauchemars ! Et je suis sûre que ça ne vous intéresse pas du tout de les entendre, suppôts de l'enfer !"

"Racontez toujours, madame Lewis." dit l'infirmière en prenant sa tension, avant de se faire raconter une histoire confuse de motards zombies.

"Je vous souhaite de vous casser une jambe et de ne plus jamais revenir !" s'exclama la vieille en guise de salut quand Chantal et Buffy quittèrent la pièce."

"Eh bien, elle est aimable !" remarqua Buffy.

"Ce n'est pas sa faute." répondit Chantal, d'une voix ferme mais chargée de compassion. "Elle est paranoïaque, après tout ! Elle croit que les enfants qui viennent réclamer des bonbons pour Halloween sont de vrais démons."

"Eh bien..."

"Et que le diable vole la voix des honnêtes croyants pour les empêcher de prier." continua-t-elle, coupant la parole de Buffy.

"En fait..."

"Et que le gouvernement nous cacher tout, des invasions extraterrestres au danger du Coca-Cola."

"Je..."

"Et que dans chaque sac à main, il y a un monstre caché qui attend que vous y plongiez la main pour vous mordre."

"Oh..."

"Et aussi que le monde est en fait blanc, et que des gnomes viennent le repeindre tous les matins, à l'aube. ils sont très rapides, mais on peut les voir si on se lève très tôt et qu'on ne cligne pas des yeux."

"Je vois."

"Elle croit aussi que tous les patients et le personnel de cet hôpital sont des démons. Sauf James Welsh de la chambre 48."

"Eh bien, c'est un début."

"L'ennui, c'est que James Welsh est vraiment un démon."

"Oh... et qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?"

"Il a des troubles de la personnalité. Il se prend pour un bébé chat. Ce serait inhumain de le laisser partir." dit-elle avec cette voix passionnée que Buffy lui avait déjà entendue. "Les autres démons pourraient l'exploiter !"

"Sans doute. Et il fait des choses démoniaques, à part ça ?"

"Eh bien, il insiste pour se mettre debout sur la table et servir d'enjeu quand madame Lewis fait son bridge hebdomadaire avec les adoratrices de Cthulhu."

"Je vois. Elle a d'étranges fréquentations."

"Mais vous savez, à sa façon, elle est très tolérante ! Et une des plus heureuses de vivre de l'hôpital !"

L'infirmière lui fit visiter encore plusieurs patients, y compris James Welsh, qui miaula et tenta de se frotter aux pieds de Buffy.

Avant d'entrer dans une des chambres, elle lui murmura, d'un ton peiné. "Je vous préviens, celui-là va très mal, c'est un triste spectacle. Vous pouvez entrer, mais préparez-vous. Parmi ceux qui semblent avoir récupéré de... de cette maladie mystérieuse dont nous ne connaissons pas l'origine, c'est un de ceux qui a le plus de rechutes."

"Eh bien, je suppose que je dois m'y habituer !" répondit Buffy d'un air étrangement gêné.

Le patient était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, la tête entre ses mains, en train de fredonner un air qui devait être un mélange de plusieurs morceaux classiques, entrecoupés de rires nerveux.

"Monsieur Parker ?" demanda l'infirmière.

"Chantal ! Chantal, la mort est avec vous, vous savez !" Il éclata à nouveau d'un rire hystérique. "On pourrait croire qu'il n'y a plus rien pour eux, rien, mais ils continuent à grapiller des petits bouts de ma tête !"

Chantal tenta de lui prendre la main, il cria. "Ne me touchez pas !". Puis : "Je suis désolé. ca fait mal, Chantal, ça fait tellement mal..."

Tara, pensa Buffy. Tara a été dans cet état-là. Oh seigneur, Willow n'aurait pas pu soigner les autres, n'est-ce pas ? Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'ils étaient dans cet état, pas vrai, ça n'aurait pas été possible ? Ce n'est que pour cela que je me sens mal, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que cela me rappelle la maladie de Tara, et ma mort, et la mort de Tara, et... j'ai dit que je pourrais surmonter tout cela, tout ira bien. Pourtant...

Pourtant, alors qu'elle entendant sans les écouter le flot de paroles rassurantes de l'infirmière, un autre souvenir se rappelait à elle avec encore plus de certitude que ceux-là.

Elle dans un asile, ses parents en train de s'inquiéter pour elle, et elle qui ne les voyait pas, ne voyait rien, et elle s'était réveillée, ils lui avaient proposé cette vie-là, et elle avait choisi... avait-elle choisi parce que c'est ce qu'elle pensait être vrai ou parce que c'était ce qu'elle préférait ? Certainement la première solution, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'aurait pas voulu de cette vie... Mais qui lui disait qu'elle avait bien choisi ? Qui lui disait que le vrai monde n'était pas celui qu'une Buffy était en train d'imaginer, dans une cellule semblable à celle-ci, recroquevillée contre un mur ?

"Veuillez m'excuser, monsieur Parker." entendit-elle plus distinctement que le reste.

Puis elle sentit la main de Chantal sur son épaule, et on la mena à l'extérieur.

"Ca va ?" lui demanda l'infirmière.

Buffy hocha la tête et tenta de dissimuler son trouble. "Pauvre homme..."

"Je suis désolée de vous dire ça." dit l'infirmière, "mais il faut rester calme, même devant des patients difficiles - surtout devant des patients difficiles."

"C'est sûr ! C'était la première fois, mais je vais déjà mieux, vous voyez ?" Elle commençait à se sentir mieux.

"Vous savez, si vous avez des angoisses, ou quoi que ce soit, nous avons plein de médicaments pour ça. D'une certaine façon, vous êtes tombée dans l'endroit le meilleur pour vous !" s'exclama l'infirmière en éclatant d'un rire clair.

Buffy se sentit à nouveau très mal à l'aise.

"Je suis sûre que le docteur Morse vous fera une consultation gratuite, vous pouvez compter ça dans les avantages en nature."

"Ce n'est pas la peine..."

"Allons, allons, ça ne fait pas de mal !" Elle eut à nouveau l'air sérieux. "Je m'inquiète pour vous, vous savez."

"Ce n'est pas la peine, vraiment !" s'exclama à nouveau Buffy, d'une voix plus agressive qu'elle aurait dû. "Laissez-moi tranquille !"

Elle perçut très bien le mouvement de recul de l'infirmière, son instant d'inquiétude.

"Comme vous voudrez." dit l'infirmière. "Je ne voulais pas vous contrarier, après tout." et Buffy eut l'horrible sentiment que c'était une phrase qu'elle devait utiliser souvent avec les patients.

Elle tenta de rattraper le mauvais effet qu'elle avait créé.

"Bah, après tout, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée ! Même si je doute qu'il puisse faire grand chose pour mes dents de travers, hein ?"

"Oh, vous savez, un psychiatre soit avoir une formation en médecine générale." dit l'infirmière, mais sa voix restait distante. "Vous avez raison, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il pourrait trouver."

* * *

Buffy frappa à la porte du bureau du docteur Morse. "C'est stupide," pensait-elle, "je n'ai aucun problème mental, et je compte bien me le faire dire !" 

Personne ne répondit. Elle poussa un peu la porte, pour vérifier si elle avait bien été entendue, jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait personne.

Soudain, l'idée la frappa qu'elle pouvait en profiter pour entrer dans son bureau et chercher un registre, quelque chose du genre, où seraient notées les dates et les circonstances des morts récentes.

Il n'y avait rien sur le bureau ; dans la bibliothèqe très fournie, elle aperçut des dossiers médicaux soigneusement étiquetés, mais ceux des morts n'y apparaissaient pas. Il étaient logique qu'ils aient été retirés.

Alors qu'elle rangeait ce qu'elle avait pris, son oeil tomba, à côté de vieux numéros de "Psychiatric times", et d'un "Assessing the feasibility of recruiting a randomly selected sample of psychiatrists to participate in a national practice-based research network" qui l'effraya quelque peu, sur un livre intitulé "Good life, good death - a Doctor's case for euthanasia and suicide".

Elle regarda ses voisins immédiats, et constata qu'il y avait de nombreux autres ouvrages sur le sujet.

Immadiatement, son esprit nourri par les séries télévisées s'enflamma. Ou plutôt, se refroidit. Quoi, n'était-ce qu'un médecin qui pratiquait l'euthanasie en cachette ? Mais elle réalisa rapidement que les méthodes traditionnelles ne se pratiquaient pas par ablation du coeur et du cerveau.

Quand le docteur entra dans le bureau, elle sursauta.

"Chantal m'avait dit que vous me cherchiez. Alors, vous regarez les livres, hein ? Vous vous intéressez à la psychiatrie ?"

"Euh, oui, un peu. J'ai pris psychologie à la fac."

"Oh ! C'est superbe, parce que lire certains de ces livres, reconnaître certains des symptômes, pourrait beaucoup vous aider ici. Pour pouvoir reconnaître immédiatement avant de nous appeler, vous savez, de quoi souffre un patient qui est en train de hurler en poussant des cris stridents dans le couloir, et s'il convient de lui parler gentiment, d'être autoritaire ou d'employer tout de suite la manière forte. Voyons !" Il se mit à fouiller les étagères avec enthousiasme. "Celui-là ! La quatrième édition de "Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders" ! Parfait pour les débutants comme pour les professionnels !"

Il lui remit entre les bras un énorme livre écrit en tout petits caractères, qu'elle jaugea d'un air de défi.

"Mais au fait, pourquoi m'attendiez-vous ?"

En cet instant, Buffy aurait donné beaucoup pour sortir une carte du FBI et demander à lui poser quelques questions ; mais une tueuse doit rester dans l'ombre, et elle dut donc plutôt ramener sur le tapis l'histoire qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

"Chantal se demande si vous ne devriez pas me faire un diagnostic. Pour vous assurer que... que je suis suffisamment stable pour travailler dans cet hôpital, vous savez ?"

"Pas l'ombre d'un doute !"

"Euh, il n'est pas censé y avoir un protocole qui permet de conclure ça ? Je ne sais pas... des questions, ou peut-être des choses avec un stéthoscope ?"

"Mais non, mais non, ça se voit. Enfin, vous avez peut-être quelques déséquilibres légers, mais qui n'en a pas ? Il faut excuser Chantal. Elle s'inquiète toujours pour tout le monde, elle était très proche du dernier gardien, et c'est vrai qu'après ce qui est arrivé..."

"Il est mort ?" demanda Buffy, surprise et choquée.

"Non, il est malencontreusement devenu un de nos patients. Mais il n'était pas comme vous. Il ne croyait ni aux vampires, ni en Dieu, ni aux visites nocturnes de ma grand-tante Agatha (Dieu ait son âme). Aussi, après avoir été confronté un temps à la réalité... James Welsh, Cthulhu... il a eu des difficultés à la gérer."

"Et," continua-t-elle, espérant amener le sujet naturellement, "y a-t-il parfois d'autres décès ici ?"

Le docteur Morse se renfrogna. "Oui, de temps en temps."

"Quelles sont les causes ? Je veux dire : est-ce que ce sont des batailles rangées que je pourrais essayer de prévenir ?"

"Vous savez, la plupart du temps, c'est plutôt de notre ressort de prévoir des poussées d'agressivité ou d'auto-destruction. Bien sûr, nous pouvons vous appeler ensuite, mais... ne vous faites pas trop de souci. En fait, notre dernier patient est décédé d'un malaise cardiaque."

"Et le précédent ?"

"De la même chose, en fait. Un autre a essayé de s'ouvrir les veines à coups de dents, mais nous avons réussi à le sauver."

"C'est... si courant, les malaises cardiaques ?" Il lui sembla se rappeler de vieux souvenirs de série télé policières dans lesquelles pour euthanasier un malade, on lui injectait une bulle d'air dans les veines, faisant ainsi croire à un malaise cardiaque.

Le docteur semblait énervé.

"Beaucoup plus courant qu'on ne le souhaiterait, je vous assure." Il soupira. "Même si la plupart d'entre eux étaient dans un état tellement désespéré que ces morts ont parfois été un soulagement pour leurs familles. Mais vraiment, ce n'est pas un point dont vous avez à vous inquiéter." Il eut à nouveau un pâle sourire "Vous me semblez anxieuse, mais il n'y a aucune raison. J'ai confiance en vous, je pense que vous ferez parfaitement le travail pour lequel vous avez été engagée."

"Merci, monsieur." dit-elle en sortant du bureau, sans oser poser des questions sur l'état des patients en question.

* * *

Elle croisa Chantal, quelques mètres plus loin, avant de regagner sa chambre. 

"Comment ça s'est passé ?" lui demanda la jeune fille avec curiosité.

"Il dit que je vais parfaitement bien." répondit Buffy avec une pointe d'irritation envers l'infirmière, qui avait été la cause d'inquiétudes qu'elle espérait injustifiées. Pourtant, le ton rassurant du docteur Morse ne parvenait pas à lui faire oublier que la consultation avait été très sommaire.

"Je suis contente !" s'exclama Chantal. "Vous savez, il faut vraiment une santé mentale parfaite pour travailler ici. Si on n'est pas absolument certain de sa façon de voir le monde, on risque d'être influencé par celle des patients. Ou pire, on risque de s'en protéger en ayant une réaction de rejet envers eux en général, et de ne plus les écouter du tout, ce qui est très triste et très mauvais pour eux."

Buffy hocha la tête.

"Au fait, je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais si vous entendez des bruits de pas, je vous conseille d'aller voir ce qui se passe. Les patients n'ont pas le droit de sortir après le couvre-feu."

"Et leurs portes ne sont pas fermées ?"

"Bien sûr que non !"

"Mais alors, qu'est-ce qui les empêche de quitter leurs chambres ?"

Elle regarda Buffy d'un air d'incompréhension profonde. "C'est interdit !"

"Et, l'un d'entre eux ne risquerait pas d'aller agresser un de ses voisins ?"

"Vous savez, ce n'est pas parce que ce sont des fous qu'ils sont violents, ou quoi que ce soit ! Mais si ça devait arriver - eh bien, c'est très rare, mais on aurait besoin de vous pour les maîtriser, oui. Un peu comme dans les lycées, vous savez, sauf que ça arrive moins souvent. Vous avez bien dû participer à des bagarres, au lycée ?"

Buffy eut un rire gêné. "Oui. Tout le monde doit l'avoir fait, pas vrai ?"

"Oh non," répondit Chantal, "pas moi, mais je pensais bien que c'était votre style, en effet." et Buffy sentit un courant d'air glacé lui passer dans le dos.

"Bon, je vais dormir." dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant la porte de sa chambre.

"Bonne nuit !" lui lança Chantal en souriant avant de repartir vers la sienne.

* * *

Un groupe de gens vêtus de camisoles de force étaient en train de s'échanger des livres avec passion. Par curiosité, elle jeta un coup d'oeil sur l'un d'entre eux, et constata qu'il contenait le récit d'une de ses batailles contre un démon. En feuilletant un peu plus loin, elle aperçut le récit de sa vie amoureuse passée, avec de nombreux détails très précis et privés, dont certains étaient passablement humiliants.

"Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?" demanda-t-elle, choquée.

"C'est lui qui les écrit." dit un des lecteurs en désignant un gorille géant assis à un bureau, placé devant une machine à écrire.

"Vous lisez des livres écrits par un singe ! Mais vous êtes fous !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"OUI !" hurlèrent-ils tous en choeur.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut et alla boire un verre d'eau. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se rendormir. Elle avait pourtant eu des cauchemars bien pire, qu'ils contiennent des événements de sa vie passée, des visions prophétiques, ou tout simplement des compilations absurdes de sa vie et de ses combats quotidiens. Qu'y avait-il de spécial dans celui-là ?

Peut-être était-ce simplement parce que sa vie y était devenue le sujet d'un livre ? Au fond d'elle-même, cela lui faisait repenser à ces docteurs jurant que sa vie, que ses amis, étaient de purs produits de son imagination... après tout, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que tut ce monde n'était pas seulement un produit de l'imagination d'une autre Buffy ? Pire, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que ce n'était pas uniquement le produit de l'imagination d'un de ces patients, un de ceux qu'on prenait pour un fou... non, ce n'était pas possible, elle était en train de péter un cable. Elle se rappela à nouveau les mots de Chantal : "Vous savez, il faut vraiment une santé mentale parfaite pour travailler ici." et le même frisson commença à lui courir le long de l'épine dorsale.

Un instant, elle envisagea la possibilité de se saisir de son tome de "Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders" et de regarder si elle n'y trouvait pas quelque chose, mais après avoir machinalement cherché "tueuse" dans l'index et constaté que le mot ne s'y trouvait pas, elle se mit à douter fortement qu'aucun livre de psychologie ne puisse jamais être adapté à son cas. (Et d'autres souvenirs lui remontaient, le psychologue qui avait voulu l'aider quand elle était au lycée, qui avait failli l'aider, et qui bien sûr s'était fait tuer).

Si tout existait dans l'imagination d'un patient... si c'étaient eux qui avaient raison... elle essaya de chasser ses idées, mais c'était difficile. Certains fous possédaient une clairvoyance inhabituelle, après tout. Madame Lewis avait l'air de savoir beaucoup de choses, à part pour les gnomes et peut-être les sacs à main. Et Tara... Tara, quand Glory lui avait volé son cerveau, avait appelé Giles assassin, et plus tard...

Elle revit soudain avec une parfaite netteté le patient qu'elle avait vu cet après-midi murmurer à Chantal "la mort est avec vous, vous savez !".

Elle bondit. Si cela voulait vraiment dire quelque chose... si quelqu'un ou quelque chose dans cet hôpital achevait les patients qui souffraient trop, comme l'avait laissé entendre le docteur Morse, alors cet homme était en danger. Et pourquoi n'était-elle pas déjà en train de patrouiller, de toute façon ?

Enfilant rapidement une veste sur sa chemise de nuit, elle partit en courant en direction de la chambre où elle avait failli se trouver mal l'après-midi.

* * *

Quand elle entra dans la chambre, comme elle s'y attendait, elle trouva Chantal penchée sur monsieur Parker.

"Arrêtez ça !" cria-t-elle immédiatement. Chantal se retourna, et Buffy fut surprise de constater qu'elle ne tenait en main ni seringue ni aucun instrument.

"Arrêtez quoi ?" lui demanda Chantal d'un air surpris.

"On se le demande." ironisa Buffy. "Qu'étiez-vous en train de faire, en pleine nuit, dans la chambre d'un patient pour qui on ne peut rien faire et qu'il vaut mieux laisser au calme ?"

Chantal eut un bref moment d'hésitation, et Buffy ressentit à nouveau toute l'assurance dont elle avait besoin.

"D'accord. Vous m'avez démasquée. J'apaise leurs souffrances." dit la jeune infirmière. "Pensez-vous réellement que je mérite d'être arrêtée ? N'est-ce pas ce que vous auriez envie de faire, vous aussi ?"

Buffy sembla hésiter. "Je pense que nous devrions en discuter, n'est-ce pas ?"

Chantal hocha la tête. "Je le pense aussi. Nous ferions mieux d'aller dehors." poursuivit-elle, en s'approchant de Buffy qui recula jusqu'au couloir.

"Juste une question ?" demanda Buffy,à nouveau ironique. "Je suis peut-être timbrée, mais je ne suis pas débile, vous savez. En tant que gentille infirmière désarmée, comment les tuez-vous ?"

Chantal eut un grognement rauque. "Comme ça." et fonça vers Buffy, alors que ses mains se transformaient en griffes, et son visage en un masque monstrueux de démon.

Buffy ne fut pas vraiment surprise. Elle avait posé la question en s'attendant à cette réponse, tous les sens en alerte, prête à esquiver. Cependant, même si elle avait combattu de nombreux démons, aucun n'avait jamais eu un visage si monstrueux, terrifiant, exhalant l'horreur pure.

Elle comprit alors d'où venaient ces mystérieuses attaques cardiaques ; et tout en se battant elle se rendit compte qu'elle-même ne pouvait pas regarder le démon en face, malgré l'aide que cela aurait pu représenter pour ses esquives ; et bien sûr, le démon tentait toujours d'attirer son attention, de lui mettre son visage immonde en face des yeux.

"Buffy." lui disait-il, comme si elle était encore la collègue pleine d'attention, "même si je mange leurs coeurs et leurs cerveaux, car j'e ai besoin pour survivre, je persiste à dire que vous pouvez comprendre que c'est un acte de bonté de les tuer."

"C'est votre faute, c'est vous qui les rendez fous !" hurla Buffy, "c'est vous qui avez mis l'ancien videur en cellule, et qui vouliez faire pareil avec moi !"

Elle se rendit compte qu'en criant ces phrases, en lesquelles elle voulait croire, elle l'avait regardée.

Elle se sentit mal, et ses jambes vacillèrent sous elle un bref instant. Ce fut trop, et le démon lui planta une griffe dans la poitrine.

"Vous alliez déjà mal." dit-elle avec un sourire de triomphe. "Très mal, depuis votre arrivée ici, avant même que je ne vous parle. Je peux sentir ces choses, ce sont celles qui rendent les cerveaux savoureux et affinent mon visage. Je crois que je peux bien vous manger tout de suite."

La tache de sang s'élargissait sur les vêtements de Buffy, elle put juste fermer les yeux pour ne plus voir le démon qui se penchait sur elle.

Quand soudain, une porte du couloir s'ouvrit en grand, et madame Lewis déboula dans le couloir, brandissant une chaise, qu'elle fracassa sur l'épaule du démon.

"Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas faire vos choses démoniaques quand je dors !" cria-t-elle d'une voix aigre.

Chantal se retourna un instant, et Buffy se releva, bien plus en forme que n'aurait pu laisser croire l'ongle de démon dans sa poitrine.

Elle extirpa de sa veste son tome de "Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders", dans lequel la griffe s'était plantée, et le plaqua sur le visage du démon, de façon à pouvoir achever le combat sans regarder son visage.

Ce fut très rapide, et en trois coups violents à la nuque, le démon qui s'était fait appeler Chantal Gosfeld tomba en poussière.

"Je le savais, que ces livres étaient durs à avaler." soupira Buffy, avant de se pencher sur Juliet Lewis. "Madame ?"

Mais la vieille femme qui avait vu le visage du démon semblait à peine troublée. "Je le savais bien." dit-elle. "Tous des démons."

"Je voudrais vous remercier..." dit Buffy, soulagée, mais la vieille lui cria dessus. "Si vous croyez que vos conflits internes m'intéressent ? Je veux juste que vous ne le fassiez pas devant chez moi ! Démons, vous aussi ! Tous des démons !"

"Je ne suis pas..." dit Buffy, qui ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait soulagée. La vieille renifla. "Parce que vous vous battez comme une humaine, peut-être?"

Puis elle rentra dans la chambre, d'un air de dignité offensée, et Buffy se sentit soudain très vite, sans l'habituelle satisfaction du combat gagné.

Elle alla cependant fermer la porte de monsieur Parker, avant de retourner essayer de dormir sans replonger dans un cauchemar. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de dormir ici, mais son état d'épuisement était trop intense.

"Je lui avait bien dit, je lui avais bien dit." psalmodia monseur Parker avec une voix de bébé, "que sa mort l'accompagnait. Elle n'aura jamais rien écouté, la pauvre Chantal."

* * *

Le lendemain très tôt, le docteur Morse la convia dans son bureau.

"Mademoiselle Gosfeld a disparu, pendant la nuit."

"Oh." dit Buffy. Quand on y réfléchissait, elle était rarement restée assez longtemps pour avoir à répondre de la mort d'une de ses "victimes".

"Je suppose que vous avez découvert ce qu'elle faisait, et que vous l'avez poussée à la fuite ? Ou alors, peut-être est-elle déjà arrêtée ? Je devrais peut-être aller témoigner."

"Elle a fui." mentit Buffy.

"C'est mieux, c'est mieux. Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas de la police, alors, plutôt d'une des familles. Vous savez, je soupçonnais un peu... que c'était elle... mais peut-on vraiment blâmer quelqu'un pour de tels choix ? Bien sûr, je vous comprends aussi."

"Je vais partir aussi." dit Buffy.

"Je comprends, je comprends. C'était une très bonne infirmière. Je ne veux pas dire que vous n'étiez pas un bon videur, mais... nous nous sommes peu connus."

Normalement, Buffy aurait dû rétablir la vérité. Parler des démons à cet homme qui y croyait réellement, rétablir la justice, lui dire tout sur les activités du démon, et sur comment sa confiance avait été trahie, et sur comment elle avait sauvé tous ces gens, pas seulement de la mort, mais d'une déprime plus noire qu'elle nourrissait en eux avant de pouvoir s'en régaler.

Mais qui y aurait gagné quelque chose, après tout ?

Elle ne dit rien, et se contenta de faire ses adieux, et de quitter l'hôpital psychiatrique de Sunnydale.

Pour ne plus jamais, jamais y retourner.

Même si en voyant le soleil se lever sur l'horizon et le monde prendre des couleurs, elle se surprit à se demander fugitivement s'il n'y avait pas un gnome dans le coup 


End file.
